


The Dawn, You'll See

by LovelySnufkin



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Gay, M/M, Original Character(s), Phase Five (Gorillaz), Phase One (Gorillaz), Phase Six (Gorillaz), Phase Three (Gorillaz), Phase Two (Gorillaz)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelySnufkin/pseuds/LovelySnufkin
Summary: Magnus hasn't been living the best life. He wants out and to him, getting out just means moving away from everything and everyone he knows and starting anew. He just didn't expect to meet Murdoc Niccals and then get dragged along to Kong Studios where he meets the rest of Gorillaz. He also wasn't expecting to get feelings for a certain guy who calls himself 2D.
Relationships: Stuart "2D" Pot/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Runaway Boy

I had always hated the cold, it was just too much for me especially since I wasn't a fan of winter jackets... I had always kind of preferred looking good over being reasonably dressed. So there I sat, waiting for the bus at five in the morning dressed only in a simple pair of black jeans, a T-shirt and a hoodie, knowing full well that the bus out of town wasn't supposed to arrive for another half hour.

I stuck in my earbuds and turned on a song I often found myself listening to in the mornings, Early Sunsets Over Monroeville by My Chemical Romance. It was a song that I felt fit the early hours of the day.

Leaning back against the cold glass of the bus shelter, a small shiver ran through me making me grit my teeth and shove my phone back into my pocket before my hands followed, trying to chase whatever warmth my hoodie still held.

I shut my eyes, shifting slightly so I could press the flats of my shoes against the glass of the wall in front of me. It wasn't the most comfortable but it was better than it had been. Thankfully, no one else was at the bus stop so I could sit in peace without worrying.

Though, that was short-lived as someone walked in and stood a bit away from me, smoking a cigarette. I didn't look their way, not wanting to seem like I was staring.

I hummed a little along with my music, biting my lip hard to hold back a shiver. I could feel the coldness seeping into my bones, letting out a shaky breath before glancing out where the bus was supposed to be, almost groaning at how it still wasn't there. Granted, it hadn't nearly been long enough for it to have arrived yet, but I was cold and impatient, what can I say?

Taking a deep breath to try and relax, I leaned to my left and reached into the pocket of my duffle bag, pulling out my last cigarette and popping it between my lips before digging around for my lighter, which, of course, wasn't anywhere to be found.

Feeling a tap on my shoulder I paused, glancing over to see a slightly green hand holding a lighter out to me which I gratefully accepted, pulling an earbud out before sparking my cigarette up and handing the lighter back. "Thanks, mate." I murmured around my smoke, looking up in their direction.

The man before me was sort of tall, not much taller than myself though if I had to guess. He had black hair and a rougher look about him. He gave off a different vibe than most people I had been around. "No problem, keep the lighter though. I've got more." He mused, handing it back. I looked at him in surprise, but shrugged, tucking it into my pocket and taking a long drag, letting the puff of smoke leave me to mix in with the chilly early morning air.

"So what are you doing out here so early?" He asked casually, looking at me from the corner of his eye. He didn't entirely seem like he would care if I gave him an answer or not so I didn't. I proceeded to stare at my feet, which I had already set back on the concrete ground. It was a question I barely knew how to answer anyway. Well-- I did know how to answer it, but nothing beyond saying that I was running away. Running away from what though? Life? This town? My dead-end job? My existence? I didn't know.

My thoughts were transparent as he let out a simple hum and spoke simply, "running away." He gave a nod. "I know how that goes... Yeah..." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "I'm Murdoc." He stated finally, not caring how out of place that information felt.

"Magnus-" I replied quietly, wondering why he was even bothering to say anything to me beyond all that with the cigarette.

"You got any talents, kid?"

I furrowed my brow at him, confused by that change of conversation and just how fast it had happened. I took another drag of my smoke and shifted a bit. "I, well... I can paint?" I looked at him and he shook his head a bit. That wasn't what he was meaning so I tried again, though I didn't know why. "I sing a bit?" That one grabbed his attention.

Murdoc stubbed his cigarette out on the glass wall of the shelter, tossing it to the ground which made me almost grimace. He glanced to the side where the bus had just pulled up. He glanced at me again. "That's what I'm talking about." He mused, watching a few people pool out of the bus. "Here's a thought. You can come to stay with me and my band, or, you can take this stupid bus to the end of the line trying to figure out what the hell you're doing." He insisted, holding his hand up to the bus driver as an attempt to keep him there a bit longer. "Your choice, but make it quick."

I gaped at him slightly, trying to gather my thoughts a bit as I put my smoke out, tossing it in the bin and almost panicking at the decision I was having to make. Glancing between the bus though, I realized he had a bit of a point. If I took the bus to wherever it would go, I didn't have a clue about what I was going to do afterwards, but if I went with him, at least it was something. It was taking a lot on faith though... Still. "I'll stay with you lot-" I picked up my duffel, watching him wave the bus away.

"You made the right choice, kid." He chuckled, gesturing for me to follow him to his Vauxhall Astra which sat in a nearby parking lot of a record shop. I had no idea what caused him to come over to me in the first place.


	2. Meeting Everyone

Kong Studios… It was an odd place-- very large. I kind of liked it though. Murdoc had given me the tour, but I hadn’t met anyone else who lived there yet since when we got there it was still very early in the morning and I figured he just wasn’t at all interested in doing the introductions at the moment-- perhaps at all.

I sighed to myself, glancing around my new room. It was very empty at the moment, but I hoped that I could fix that eventually, not that I had the money to do so, but still. It would be nice to have more than a bed and a closet.

Deciding enough boring time had passed-- exactly eight hours, which mainly consisted of napping and putting the small amount of clothing I did have away in the closet- I walked out of the room to go explore, and perhaps maybe meet the others on my own.

Actually walking around the place was confusing, to say the least. There were so many hallways and doors and I had no idea where most of them led since Murdoc mainly just showed me the main rooms and where their bedrooms were. I wasn’t about to go trying to find one of their rooms though, it would be far too awkward.

I ran a hand through my pitch-black hair, messing it up slightly- not that I really cared. I was much more focused on trying to find the living room area. “My god, does this place have to be a maze?” I grunted under my breath, continuing my search until finally, I saw someone else in the hallway with me.

He was lanky and had blue hair that was messy and stuck up in random directions as if he had lost a fight with a brush or something. Taking a deep breath, I walked over. “Excuse me, mate- I just moved in here, would you mind giving me a hand with something?” I inquired lightly.

“Wha?” He turned with a start, staring at me with large pure black eyes that reminded me of the eightball you would have in a game of billiards. “Who ‘er yew?” He inquired, brows furrowing slightly. Okay, so he was a bit thick.

Rolling my grey eyes, I let out a small sigh. “Right then… I’m Magnus, Murdoc brought me to stay here. You are?” I retorted, trying to get the introduction over with quickly since I wasn’t entirely the best with new people. Sure, my first meeting with Murdoc hadn’t gone too badly, but I mean, he had lit my smoke for me and given me his lighter which sort of broke the awkwardness in my books.

“I’m 2d.” He replied, looking more confused when I told him who had brought me here. “Are yew kiddin’? Why would Murdoc bring someone else ‘ere? Did ‘e kidnap yew?” He asked, suddenly concerned about me.

Snorting in response, I shook my head. “No, he gave me the choice, and I chose to come here.” I shrugged. “Now, about me asking for your help-” I didn’t question the name at all, back in private school my friends and I had some pretty weird nicknames so it didn’t really strike me as odd.

“Don’t know why yew’d do that…” He mumbled before shaking his head. “What do yew need ‘elp with?” He watched me curiously which felt a lot more intense than it probably was, those big black eyes staring into my soul.

I cleared my throat awkwardly, scratching my arm. “I can’t find the living room- this place is a fucking maze and Mr olive man barely showed me where anything is.” I chuckled, watching him smile a bit at the comment I had made.

Thank god I had broken the awkwardness a little.

2d nodded a bit and gestured for me to follow him down the cluttered hallway. “Yeh, Mudz is bad at giving tours unless you’re a tv camera crew.” He let out a nervous laugh.

I smiled slightly and trailed after him, easily keeping his pace despite my shorter legs. “I’ll bet…” 

We walked in silence after that, though I could tell we both didn’t enjoy that, though, I could tell that he didn’t know how to fill the silence, so I took the reigns.

“So, 2d… How’d you earn that nickname?”

“For the two dents in my head-” He explained glancing back at me and gesturing to his eyes. “M’ real name is Stuart. Stuart Pot.”

I let out a hum of understanding though now I was only more curious about his eyes. The prospect of them actually being completely black and not just contacts were very intriguing. “Can I ask about those, actually? Like what happened?” I tilted my head.

2d shrugged slightly, hanging a left down one of the hallways. “Well, Murdoc hit me wif his car, then he was messing around and threw me out the windscreen. My eyes got fractured and all the blood literally filled them up which is what made them look black.” He informed, sighing a bit. “Hurt like ‘ell…”

I made a face in reply, grimacing. “No shit- Jesus christ… how are you even alive?” I asked, watching him shrug and open a door, gesturing me inside and then following me into the somewhat messy room. It was cosy, had a large red-orange couch almost directly in the middle of it and a tv against the wall that sat across from that. 

“ ‘ere yew are. The living room.” 2d informed, lingering by the door. “Do yew need anythin’ else?”

I took a moment to think, and then shook my head. “I’m good, thank you though.” I offered him a small smile to show my appreciation, watching him take off from the room. I cocked a brow at how fast he had chosen to go, shifting and getting myself comfortable in the corner of the couch.

I relaxed on the couch for a while, turning the television on to relax to. There weren’t too many shows on at the moment, mainly daytime television crap, but eventually, I settled on some movie that I didn’t know the name of. It wasn’t too bad, but it wasn’t exactly awesome either.

A half-hour into the movie, I felt the presence of someone else in the room, slowly turning to glance behind the couch where I saw two little black eyes staring at me with curiosity. “Hello-?” I offered, pausing when the little girl ducked back down out of sight.

Taking the hint, I turned back to the television and pretended to focus on the movie again, resting my arm on the back of the couch and drumming out a beat with my fingers. It didn’t take long before she was sitting on the other side of the couch just staring at me. I didn’t look back at her yet, letting her choose to make the first move if she wanted to.

“Konichiwa!” She finally announced, having only taken six or so minutes to warm herself up to speak.

I turned to look at her, she was so small and adorable looking. Smiling softly, I let out a pleasant hum. “Hi.” I smiled. “I’m Magnus. What about you?” I tilted my head, watching her offer a small smile.

She scooted closer to me with curiosity. “I’m Noodle!” She looked proud of that, pointing at herself.

More interesting nicknames. I began wondering why Murdoc didn’t have an odd nickname but pushed that aside as to not be rude to little Noodle by ignoring her. “It’s nice to meet you, Noodle.” I offered her my hand to shake.

Noodle shook my hand instantly and with excitement. “Are you staying?” She inquired, almost looking hopeful at having a new housemate which led me to believe she didn’t really see new people too often.

I nodded. “Yeah. I am. Is that okay?” I asked, chuckling instantly when I saw her nod wildly. Honestly, she was just the most adorable little girl I had ever met, which was saying something since I normally wasn’t too much of a fan of children.

“Yes!” She moved closer until she was basically curled into my side. Noodle clearly was going to be staying with me and watching the movie, so in some ways, I was now very glad that the movie was suitable for all ages.

My eyes focused back on the tv as I began to lightly play with her hair. It was interesting to me that she had taken this much of a shine to me already and honestly, I didn’t mind though. It was nice knowing that she wanted to be around me like this, it meant that I wasn’t going to be alone.

Eventually, Noodle fell asleep against my side causing me to smile and curl further into the pillow beside me. I ended up napping with her for at least an hour if I had to guess.

When I woke up, it was because I heard Noodle shriek in excitement.

“Russel-san!” She stood on the couch and jumped on it to propel herself over my curled up form and onto whoever Russel was.

I sat up slowly and rubbed my eyes, thankful that I was past the days of wearing makeup. I glanced at the broad man she was hugging, furrowing my brow slightly, but instantly freezing up when he met my gaze with wicked white eyes. I gulped audibly. “Hi-” I squeaked. He looked incredibly intimidating.

Russel held onto Noodle, clearly happy to see her, but he also appeared very displeased to see someone new in the building. “Who are you?” He asked, voice deep and smooth.

Standing slowly, I fixed my graphic tee over my striped long sleeve. “I’m uh… Magnus- Murdoc brought me here to stay-? It’s nice to meet you-?” I asked with more of a questioning tone than I had intended.

Apparently, my nervousness must have been amusing since Russel let out a slight chuckle. “I’m Russel.” He confirmed. “But I’m sure you got that from Noodle when she yelled it.” He shrugged, setting said girl down.

I nodded and let out a slight hum as a reply. “Do you want to watch tv with me, or-?”

“I could do that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thank you for reading the second chapter. it means a lot!
> 
> I just wanted to say that I am sorry if I mess up character personalities, they probably will appear sort of out of character for the whole story because I don't exactly fully understand their personalities yet-- hopefully, that improves with the story quality which at the moment I realize feels like I'm trying to move too quickly???
> 
> But yeah- Second chapter! Woo! It's longer than the last one!


	3. Bonding

“Magnus-san!” Noodle whined, shaking me lightly by my shoulder to wake me up, it did work, but I groaned slightly at being awake.

“I want to sleep… let me sleep-” I pleaded, barely cracking an eye open to look at her. I attempted to curl into my blankets, but the moment I made the move to burrow back into my “nest”, Noodle yanked the blanket away, inadvertently yanking me half off the bed with a shout.

The fact that she had caused this, caused the young girl to squeal in amusement, giggling and clapping. “Must awake!” She insisted, giving me a pout to try and convince me to agree.

The moment I saw that look on her face, I was lost. Alright, alright- I’m up.” I sighed, sitting up. I was suddenly very grateful for my decision to wear pyjama pants to accompany my t-shirt to bed. “Is there a reason I need to be awake?”

She nodded instantly, taking my hand and almost dragging me down to the kitchen which surprisingly took no time at all-- probably because she knew how to get around and I didn’t. “Breakfast!” She cheered as a very simple answer.

I smiled and nodded, the idea of breakfast waking me up enough to not even remotely be irritated that I was awake. When we got to the kitchen, I pulled out a chair for Noodle and then sat in the chair next to her to make her happy.

Looking around the kitchen, I saw that Noodle and I were currently in the company of Murdoc and Russel, 2d nowhere to be found which kind of surprised me, but I didn’t say anything about that. “Morning.” I murmured.

Russel hummed in response, working on making some pancakes and bacon while also glancing at a newspaper.

Murdoc looked up at me and quirked a brow, instantly letting out a laugh that I was internally likening to that of a crow cawing. “You look like a damn cockatoo!” He looked completely and utterly amused by that fact.

Noodle giggled at hearing him say that, instantly nodding her agreement.

Furrowing my brow, I reached up and touched my hair, groaning. Great. “Yeah- didn’t have time to check and fix that when I got up, the little missy here, wanted me to hurry up and join you lot for breakfast,” I explained, attempting to rake my fingers through my hair to fix it the best I could.

My struggle seemed to amuse the pair even more as they started to laugh, even more, causing me to pout slightly, but at least they were having fun.

Everything changed though, the moment 2d walked into the room. The tension was so thick that it couldn’t be cut with a knife- in fact, the knife would probably end up bending around it instead. Yikes.

I gulped slightly, watching Murdoc glare at the taller man with such intensity it almost made me wonder if they had gotten into a fight or something. I squirmed uncomfortably.

“The fuck are you looking at, faceache?” Murdoc snapped, darkening his expression more than it already was and boy was that intimidating.

2d sat down in a way that looked somewhat annoyed. “Nothing. I walked into the room.” He retorted sharply, crossing his arms.

I fidgeted, glancing over at Noodle hesitantly to see how she was during this situation. She looked sad and that made me annoyed, but before I could break Murdoc and 2d’s arguing up, Russel stepped in, putting their plates of food down in front of them.

“Knock it off!” Russel hissed, voice booming throughout the room, and thankfully, they listened to him.

I sighed in relief, shutting my eyes to calm myself down. I hadn’t ever really enjoyed being around when people were arguing, but judging by Russel’s expression this sort of thing happened constantly. Great. Just what I needed.

After that incident, Russel checked with me on what I liked as far as breakfast foods go, serving me up a plate of pancakes and that was it since I didn’t really eat a lot.

The food was good, Russel was a very great cook and when I had finished eating I was fully satisfied. Standing up, I quietly thanked him before taking my plate to the sink and rinsing it off, heading back down the hall just in case an argument broke out.

As I headed out of the room, I heard the sound of someone else following and turned back to see Noodle trailing after me. I smiled a little and stopped, letting her catch up.

Of course, that wasn’t all she wanted though. The moment I had stopped, she began climbing up my back so that I was essentially giving her a piggyback ride. I didn’t mind.

I adjusted slightly so that I had a hold on her legs. “Where would you like to go little one?” I asked gently.

Noodle rested her head on my shoulder, holding on tight while still being careful. “My room!” She insisted, carefully moving to point down the hallway so I knew which way to go.

Nodding, I took my leave down the hall, humming during the whole walk. They had many weird things littering the hallway, many of which I chose not to question at all-this including a door handle or something that looked like a woman's breast and an animal statue.

I found Noodle’s room with ease since she had a sign on her door which made it very obvious. I freed one of my hands and opened the door before stepping in, glancing around the room with interest it was definitely Asian styled, which made obvious sense, but it was really nice looking.

I crouched down to make it easier for Noodle to get down. Once she had gotten down, I straightened back up, stretching a bit. “Here you are.” I smiled, laughing a bit when she grabbed my hand and pulled me to her bed.

“Sit down!” She insisted eagerly before taking off in a random direction and putting on music. Noodle then went another way and came back after a few seconds holding a bottle of nail polish which appeared to be navy blue and sparkly.

Sitting calmly on her bed, I watched with intrigue as she jumped on and sat cross-legged. I knew exactly where this was going and I didn’t fight it. I usually painted my nails whenever I got the chance anyway. I held my hands out to her.

Noodle beamed instantly, clapping carefully before she vigorously shook the nail polish bottle and opened it to begin the process of neatly painting my nails starting with my right pinky and going all the way across to my left one. She was actually pretty good at painting nails and didn’t make much of a mess with it which I found surprising for a ten-year-old.

After she was done painting my nails I hummed, observing them and blowing on them to help them dry faster. “Do you want me to paint your nails too?” I offered gently, smiling when I saw Noodle gasp and nod eagerly.

And then she was off again, returning this time with some purple nail polish.

I spent the next while painting her nails and just hanging out with her while music played. It was nice. I hadn’t relaxed with someone like this in forever and she already felt like the little sister I never had.

It was easy for me to tell that staying here with everyone was going to be nice, despite the aggression between Murdoc and 2d.


	4. Wanna Be Pretty

I woke up in Noodle’s room, curled up beside the small girl. Smiling softly, I sat up and stretched. The truth was, neither of us had planned on falling asleep, it just sort of happened. I hummed a little and got up slowly as to not alarm her.

Carefully I grabbed the throw blanket at the end of her bed and used it to tuck Noodle in, smiling when she curled up to the fabric and smiled small in her sleep. She was adorable.

I gently brushed the hair from her face and kissed the top of her head before leaving the room, attempting to find my way back to my own room which, thankfully, wasn’t too far away.

I got there with no trouble at all and didn’t bump into anyone which, if I’m honest, was great. I felt like I needed a bit of alone time again- at least until Noodle woke up and inevitably came to find me. 

The first thing I did when I got to my room was to sit on my bed, grabbing my notebook from my bag as well as a pen. The book was nothing special really, just a book of my poetry. Nothing in it was that good either, most of my poetry was pretty childish in my own opinion.

Opening to the first empty page I could find, I clicked my pen and began writing.

“And I just want to be loved,

to be kissed, to be thought of

as something like bliss in a world

that has only ever left me loveless.

and I wonder if I’m asking for too much”

This poem was shorter than the ones I usually wrote, but I was proud of it for the time being. God knows how disappointed in my writing ability I would be when I would come back to read it over later.

Sighing loudly, I shook my head and shut the book again, staring at the black and white cover with an intense amount of distaste. That was usually what happens whenever I would write something new. I’d start thinking about how it was pretty decent and then after not much time I’d get really hard on myself and think about how awful my writing actually was.

I took in a deep breath, shutting my eyes tightly as I tried to will away my own negativity. It didn’t necessarily work, it simply made me more frustrated. “Why do I do this to myself…?” I muttered.

Reaching into my bag which had been haphazardly tossed onto the floor next to my bed, I pulled out my cigarette pack, taking one out to indulge in my habit. I didn’t really smoke a lot, but I had a feeling that I was going to go through a lot today.

I lit up with the simple black lighter Murdoc had given me the previous day before taking my mp3 player out and attaching my headphones to it, easily putting my headphones on before I pressed shuffle on my music.

I stuffed my mp3 player into my pocket before wandering to the window and leaning against the glass while I puffed away at my fag. I didn’t stay in one place for long though, eventually getting caught up in my music, starting to dance while I listened to Hail Satan from a band that I really enjoyed called Mindless Self Indulgence.

Apparently, I got so into the song that I just had to start rocking out, hard. I stubbed my cigarette on the window and flicked the butt into the corner, bobbing my head before just shouting my favourite and, albeit, the most simple line from the song, “I wanna be- wanna be- wanna be- wanna be- wanna be- wanna be pretty!” The truth is, I liked that bit the most because it almost felt out of place with the rest of the lyrics being angrier.

What I hadn’t realized was that I was singing a lot more of the song out loud than I even noticed. The way I figured that out was when I turned around during my dance about and spotted Murdoc and 2d staring at me from the doorway.

I turned bright red, whipping my headphones off and wincing at the thud they made on the floor and tucking my arms behind my back. “Hi-”

“You’ve got quite a voice on you-” Murdoc mused simply. “Doesn’t he have quite the voice, 2d?” He asked, glancing at the taller man.

2d nodded in return, looking fascinated by me. “He does.”

I shrunk more into myself. “I didn’t realize I was singing out loud for most of that- Sorry to interrupt you guys from whatever you were doing-” I grimaced. “How long have you been standing there though-?”

“Since the words “if you don’t hit those faders I won’t ever stop” left your mouth.” Murdoc cackled a bit, rolling his eyes at me though I could tell that he was plotting something as he walked away. Apparently, he was mostly waiting to see my reaction to being caught.

I gulped slightly, just wondering what that man could possibly be thinking. Though of course, that didn’t matter because Stuart fucking Pot was still in my doorway and I had no possible way to relieve myself of my current distress so I simply stopped my music and sat on my bed, prepping myself another cigarette.

“Go ahead then, judge me,” I stated firmly, nodding to 2d and waiting for him to say something that would ultimately make me feel inferior.

He surprised me though, hesitantly stepping into the room and forfeiting his place in the doorway in favour of sitting in front of me on the floor. “I’m not gonna judge yew.”

I released a breath I hadn’t realized I was holding.”Well… good then.” I smiled a little, satisfied. I took a puff from my cigarette, blowing the smoke out in elegant little rings.

2d watched the smoke rings creep through the air and fade out. “How long ‘ave yew been singing for?” He inquired simply, using his hands to keep his head propped up.

Shaking my head, I gave the faintest of chuckles. “A long time, but usually just to myself in the shower or when I’m alone in my room.” I smiled to myself, shrugging. “Do you know what Murdoc is planning by the way?”

“He’s probably planning to get yew to sing backup or something like that. It’s something ‘e would do.” 2d shrugged. “ ‘e seems to really like making people join the band.”

I nodded a bit, grimacing. “Well, I can’t really disagree I guess… I mean he brought me here because he wanted to… I never really asked what he wanted in return.” I rubbed my face. “I kind of didn’t expect that sort of thing-”

2d chuckled at that, shrugging. “Well, I guess yew will get to know what it’s like whether yew want to or not.”

“Great… can’t say I’m excited for that- like at all…”

“I know how that feels…”

We talked for what felt like hours, well into the night. We went through a pack of cigarettes, having shared all of them as well as some band recommendations. Eventually, we parted ways. He went back to his room and I laid myself down in bed and went to sleep.


	5. I See Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. I just came by to say that I apologize if Noodle is a bit out of character or how I am writing her speech doesn't come off right? To be honest, I feel like how I'm writing how she speaks, in particular, to be odd, but I've never written a character who isn't the best with speaking English, but I promise I am trying hard.
> 
> Anyway, that's all until the next update. Take care, everyone.
> 
> Ps. I just want to admit this was written before I had Magnus' background properly fleshed out so like- this story is super inaccurate to him as my oc, but I liked the idea and just sort of ran with it at the time. I will probably do proper fanfic regarding how he came to be chilling with The Gorillaz eventually. So look forward to that.

Pain shot through my arms tearing a scream from my throat. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly, trying desperately to will it away, but as usual, it didn’t work.

I didn’t want to look at my arms though, not at all. The sight would probably be far too terrible, however, another burst of main in my left wrist made my head whip in that direction only to find a bleeding eye in the middle of my inner wrist. It had ripped through the skin just like the other ones I could now see leading up my arm. I had a feeling the other one looked the same.

Tears lashed down my face as I tried to muffle my screams, clenching my jaw tightly and shaking violently.

“I see everything.”

The sound of the voice made me jump, momentarily distracting me. I didn’t like it though, the tone was eerily cheerful despite my situation. “Wh-who are you?” I stuttered, grimacing at myself. I hadn’t stuttered since I was with my ex-

“I see everything!” It was more insistent this time, echoing off of the walls and just repeating over and over, the sound surrounding me and screaming through my brain.

I began to tug at my hair, crying harder and curling into myself, more eyes breaking through my skin in new spots, filling my arms up so there were barely millimetres of skin between each of them.

“Stop it! Stop it! STOP IT!!” I screamed at the top of my lungs, ripping chunks of my hair out and banging my head against the black surface behind me, trying desperately to get the echoing screams of “I see everything” out of my head, though now my shouts were mingling with whoever else was shouting.

It went on for ages… The yelling, the pain… eventually, my eyes landed on a knife in the black space. It hadn’t been there before, but it would help me, wouldn’t it?

I stood slowly, unbalanced like a marionette puppet being controlled by someone who had never dabbled in puppetry before. I shambled towards the knife, dropping to the floor in a heap of my limbs once I was in front of it.

I took that knife and instantly the sounds quieted, all except the soft chanting of “I see everything” as it had originally been said, cheerfully, with so much happiness it made me want to throw up, but instead a bubble of laughter erupted from my own throat. “I see nothing,” I replied, tears sliding down my cheeks and coating my neck as I began to plunge the knife into my own eyes, screaming each time the knife pierced my skin.

My grey-blue eyes shot wide open suddenly, my breath coming out in sharp and painful huffs.

“What’s the big idea screaming in your sleep like that, huh?” Murdoc demanded, causing me to jump, my back slamming into the corner behind me.

I turned my head, freezing at the sight of everyone. “I-” I began, wincing instantly at how hoarse my voice was. “N-n-n-nightmare-” I stuttered, wincing yet again at how weak and pathetic I must have sounded.

“I see everything”

The words flashed into my mind again and suddenly I was clawing at my arms, the image of eyes blistering from my skin hitting me like a train.

“What the hell-?”

I felt arms pry my arms apart and pin them back.

“You need to stop doing that- what’s going on-?” It was Russel who spoke. It was also Russel who was stopping my actions.

It was like this for at least an hour and partway through, Murdoc had left for whatever reason. I didn’t care though. Once I had finally calmed down, I noticed how terrified Noodle looked and how concerned 2d was though he was trying to bring the ten-year-old out of the room and she wasn’t letting him… Russel was standing steadfast holding my arms in place, the faintest expression of worry breaking the surface of his normally calm face.

“I’m so sorry-” I whispered. “I-I just…” I took a deep breath, shaking my head slightly. That nightmare thankfully didn’t feel prophetic in any way I could tell. It was just… bad. It felt so real. I sighed. “It was a nightmare. Just a bad nightmare… I’m sorry I woke everyone up…”

“It’s awright, we was just worried about yew.” 2d spoke up for the first time since I had realized anyone was in the room with me. “Even Murdoc- ‘e was the first one in the room.”

I furrowed my brow a bit, bringing my arms back in front of m after Russel let them go. I didn’t know how to respond to this. Normally no one was around when this happened. Normally I would jump right into painting my nightmare as a reminder in case it started happening in real life.

Russel rubbed my back lightly, thinking for a moment before he spoke up. “You’re okay now. It’s over, Mag.” He said kindly, though there was an underlying tone of understanding. “Whatever you saw, It wasn’t real. Nightmares can’t hurt you.”

Oh, how wrong he was. Maybe that nightmare wasn’t real and had no effect over me physically, but others I had could. I just nodded and placed my hand over his when he left his hand to linger on my shoulder.

Noodle pulled out of 2d’s grasp finally and latched onto me, giving me a warm hug. “You are okay now?” She asked, looking up at me, concern welling in her green eyes.

I looked at her softly, offering her a soft and, albeit, somewhat faked, smile. “I’m okay now.” I nodded gently, cupping her cheek lightly before softly fluffing her hair. An amused hum escaped me as I watched Noodle nod, her eyelids growing heavier and a tiny yawn leaving her. “You need to get some sleep, munchkin.”

“I can take her back to her room,” Russel offered, carefully picking her up although she tiredly tried to fight it. She didn’t last long though, falling asleep pretty quickly. And then they were gone from my room.

It was just 2d and I again.

He sat down beside me, playing with his hands. 2d glanced over at me lightly. “Do yew want to talk about it?”

I shook my head, pulling my knees up against my chest in response. I didn’t meet his gaze, not willing to endure any more of the sympathetic looks.

2d nodded, asking me another question, “do yew get nightmares a lot?”

“Yeah… almost every night. Some are worse than others-” I squeezed my eyes shut. “Sometimes I can’t breathe- sometimes it’s so hard to breathe that I literally can’t make any sound. Sometimes I still /feel/ it.” I whispered the latter, rubbing my arm softly.

“Do yew think you’ll be able to fall back asleep after that?”

“Not a chance.”

“Want me to stay with yew?”

“You don’t need to-”

“I want to if it helps make yew feel better-”

I glanced at him for a moment, knowing I wasn’t going to get anywhere in saying no. “Fine-” I mumbled, taking a look around my empty room again. I nudged his side with my elbow lightly. “I’m gonna need to fill this room up, huh?” I attempted.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is my first Gorillaz fanfic so don't mind me if it's bad. I just got into the band a week ago and have been trying to absorb as much information as possible to make this good. If I get any facts wrong feel free to let me know so I can fix it, yeah?
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys like it so far. Definitely leave your feedback, but remember to be kind about it.


End file.
